


Say Yes

by BluePrince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ita soft, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Random & Short, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePrince/pseuds/BluePrince
Summary: The other man opened, and Oikawa blurted out the question, fumbling to get down on his knees and get the box out of his pocket. ‘’Iwa-chan, will you marry me?”





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a LONG time ago, like a a year or two ago. I edited it and fixed it up(the original was terrible) and made it into this.  
> This was actually written when I was with my ex, who was obsessed with Haikyuu  
> Pretty sure I wrote this for her. Well, whatever  
> It's soft and cute.

Oikawa paced around his room, occasionally stopping in front of the mirror to make sure he looked good. He was tempted to change, feeling like the dark blue would clash with the flowers, that are lighter. ‘’Maybe a normal suit would work..’’ He whispered, looking thoughtfully at the door.

‘’No, no, when have I ever done something normal before? Plus the blue looks good.’’

He sighed for the tenth time that hour, looking at the bed. A black velvet box laid there closed, its contents hidden. A bouquet of flowers tied in a black ribbon, contrasting with the light blue and milky white flowers. He grabbed the tiny box, and put it in his pocket, running his fingers through his hair afterwards.

He picked up the flowers, cradling them to his chest with a grin. ‘’Iwa-chan is gonna love this.’’ He said softly, looking at them. He pushed the worries of him rejecting him to the back of his mind.

‘’We’ve been dating for six years now. If he hated me he would have left me years ago.’’ He reminded himself, before making his way out of his house.

He made his way to Iwaizumis house, which wasn’t very long. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. His heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty, but he had no doubt in his mind that Iwaizumi would say yes.

The other man opened, and Oikawa blurted out the question, fumbling to get down on his knees and get the box out of his pocket. ‘’Iwa-chan, will you marry me?”

Iwaizumi covered his mouth to hide his wide smile, looking at his soon to be fiancé tears welding up in his eyes.

"Of course shittykawa."

Oikawa jumped up and pulled Iwaizumi into a bone crushing hug, the flowers lay forgotten on the floor. Oikawa moved back and took Iwaizumis hand, kissing it lightly while sliding the ring on.

Iwaizumi looked at the ring, then at Oikawa and pulled him into a soft kiss. It was slow, feelings being poured into it. Oikawa tasted salt, he realized it was because they were both crying.

This was one of the best days of their life.


End file.
